Body Bender Smoothie
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Luffy and Nami switched bodies! LuNa
1. Oh

**I wanted to try something else…I hope you like it and please review and stuff, and I know that the grammar is bad but just read through it, please =3**

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece in any way!! Eiichiro Oda does!!**

………………………………………………

It was a nice chilly night with beautiful stars in the heaven. The city was dark and there was only one light. The bar, and of course, our favorite crew was there. The one with the straw-hat, the long-nose and the reindeer were dancing. The sword-man with green hair had a squirrel with the cigarette smoking blond. The two girls laughed while listening to a comedian. They were taking a rest after a huge fight with another crew. Nami walked to Zoro and Sanji and gave a hit against their head. The bartender laughed.

"Are you the captain?" she asked. Nami looked at the bartender and shook her head. Nami then smiled.

"No, he is" said Nami while pointing with her thumb to the straw-hat carrying boy. He fell over a beer glass. The bartender looked at him and frowned

"Is…He smart?"

"Nop, He's an idiot…But very strong and kind" smiled Nami

"I thought that the smartest crewmember was the captain" said the bartender while giggling. Nami smiled and looked around.

"Are you the boss here?" asked Nami. The bartender nodded.

"That's quite rare, a woman who owns a bar" said Sanji. The bartender giggled again.

"I give you guys something to drink" smiled the bartender " A threat" she said. Nami Sanji and Zoro smiled.

"Everyone come here" yelled Nami happy. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Robin came with a confused look. Nami explained it and they smiled.

"So, What do you wanna drink?" asked the bartender

"Beer, please" said Ussop, Chopper and Zoro

"A cocktail, please" said Sanji

"Orange juice" smiled Luffy. Everyone looked at him, surprised he didn't chose beer "What? I'm in the mood for it! And Nami won't give me something because she's stingy" Nami glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Mhewl"

"Prrrt!" Luffy did it back

"I want a cocktail too, please" smiled Robin

"Orange juice, please" said Nami still glaring at Luffy. Luffy glared at Nami.

"So…Captain, If something happened with you, who would be the captain then?" asked the bartender

"If what happened?" asked Luffy with a frown

"Well….If you died?" Luffy frowned deeper. Everyone actually but they began to laugh except for Luffy. Robin chuckled

"I can't die" smiled Luffy

"Really, He can't, even after a hole in his chest won't kill him" smiled Robin

"I could if you didn't save me" smiled Luffy. Robin smiled too

"Ok, back to the point, if it really happened?" she asked while she took the beer glasses. Luffy thought for a second

"Zoro, He's my first mate, after all"

"Really?" she poured the beer in the glasses and gave them to Usopp, Chopper and Zoro. Luffy nodded. She made two cocktails and gave them to Robin and Sanji who nodded in appreciation

"Well then. Enjoy your drinks, I'll be right back for the orange juices" Nami and Luffy nodded. She walked to the back.

"What the heck was that?" asked Zoro suspicious

"She's just curious" said Nami

"To curious"

"Don't act that weird! She gave us free drinks!" Zoro hummed in denial but Nami ignored it. She came back and gave Nami and Luffy their drinks

"Enjoy" Nami and Luffy smiled and took a nip. Nami smiled and Luffy hummed

"Sweet~" said both soft. The bartender smiled.

"What's your name?" asked Robin

"Luna" she smiled

"Oh, nice! But it's logic! You are as beautiful as the moon!!" said Sanji in his love state. Luna smiled uneasy with a sweat drop.

"Ah, It is nice! It's a Nami and Luffy mix! Lu as in Luffy and Na as in Nami" laughed Luffy. Nami blushed a bit and coughed. Robin chuckled and Nami glared at her with a expression as in 'why did you  
chuckle?'. Everyone took a sip from their drinks talked and laughed. All the glasses were empty except for the orange filled glasses. Why? The owners had fallen asleep.

"Ok, I carry Nami and you carry Luffy" said Zoro to Sanji

"Why can't I carry Nami-swan!!!?"

"You'll take advance of her when she's asleep…" said Usopp

"No, I won't!!" Zoro threw Luffy to Sanji and Sanji caught him.

"I get you back for this" whispered Sanji mad. They said goodbye to Luna and thanked her for the drinks. They walked to the ship. Luffy on Sanji's back and Nami on Zoro's back. Sanji is cursing for having Luffy on his back and Zoro smirked. The whole crew smirked actually behind his back.

"It's weird that they don't wake up" said Chopper to Robin

"Maybe they're tired…It was a long though fight" said Robin. They walked onto the deck and put Nami and Luffy in their bed and hammock. They said goodnight their goodnights and went to bed their self.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

It was morning and he woke up. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked around and his eyes widened. He looked at his hands, gasped and yelled.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!" Everyone ran to the girls room after hearing a yell or actually a scream.

"Nami-swan! What's wrong!" asked Sanji worried

"N…Nami?" asked Nami scared

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" they heard another yell

"Was that...?" asked Usopp

"Yeah, that was Luffy" said Chopper. Nami's eyes widened

"Luffy!!! I kill you!!!" yelled Luffy. Nami shuddered. Everyone looked confused.

"Is he sick? He said he's going to kill himself…" said Sanji

"We heard that…" said Zoro. Sanji glared at Zoro.

Luffy stood in the door opening of the girls room. Nami's eyes swum in tears. Everyone looked confused at Luffy and at Nami who was apparently crying. Luffy walked to Nami and grabbed her shirt tight. He prepared a fist but Zoro grabbed his fist.

"What the hell is goi…." He's been cut off

"Why the heck are you crying!! I'm the one who should cry!!" yelled Luffy. Everyone looked with wide eyes at Luffy, not believing that the 300.000.000 berri person just said that.

"I didn't do a thing so it's not my fault!!" yelled Nami "And I don't wanna cry! I'm just doing it!!"

"What is going on in here!!!" yelled Sanji

"Shut up, Sanji-kun! Prepare me something to eat!!"

"Ah! Me too! Harra Hetta!!"

"Hai, Nami-sw…" Sanji froze in the mid of his love state. He looked at the one who said that and it came out Luffy's mouth. Everyone looked from Luffy, with a mad expression and a pout, to Nami, with a stupid grin-to-big-for-her-face. Usopp pointed to Nami

"Who are you?" asked Usopp

"I'm Luffy" grinned Nami

"And I'm Nami!!" yelled an angry Luffy

~silence~

"WHAT!!!"

………………………………**..**

**He,he… I'm evil *grin* I'm curious whats going to happen when they have to pee….I think it's going to be ok for Nami (Luffy) but not for Luffy (Nami) because well….she has to grab something!! Mhuahahahahahahahahahahaha *evil laugh!!* Review please =3**

**That yellow thingie**

**Want's to be clicked  
|**

**\/**


	2. Holy

**Ey guys xD fast update and second chapter =D Please don't get confused by the Nami and Luffy concept…R&R please. **

**Explanation: Nami is a he and Luffy is a she. I keep their names with them for still having the picture of whose talking. Luffy is still Nami and Nami is Luffy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.

Please don't mind my English =3 I'm kinda Dutch xD

…………………………………………………**.**

Luffy and Nami sat on Nami's bed with their backs against the wall.

"So you are Luffy…" Nami nodded

"And you are Nami?" Luffy nodded. Zoro sighed "We have to find out how this happened…"

"What's wrong with Sanji?" asked Nami looking at Sanji who lay in the corner of the room, really depressed.

"Pfft, are you really that stupid?" asked Luffy with one brow up. Nami looked confused

"He doesn't know who he has to admire, you got Nami's look but you have the character…And to tell you the truth…I'm getting a bit confused too…" said Usopp with a sign. Nami looked at Luffy.

"N…Nami…" said Nami

"Hmm?" hummed Luffy dryly not really interested

"Is…Is it wrong if I still wear my red vest?" asked Nami with a little blush and looking away. Luffy's eyes widened

"Of course! It's to small! Your hat and short would be alright but no vest!!" said Luffy. Nami pouted

"Ne, Nami…" Luffy looked up at Usopp "What are you gonna wear? You can't wear a skirt, ya' know"

Luffy's eyes widened

"Euhm…Dunno…the stuff Luffy usually wears?" said Luffy. She thought for a second "Aah! I can't get used to this! My voice is different! I feel stupid and I have a lack for hygiene! And most important…" Luffy pulled on her cheek and shot it back "I'm from rubber! I can't feel a thing!" Nami's eyes widened and he grinned. He looked at his fist and gave Luffy a punch against her head.

"Auch! Asshole!!" yelled Luffy, her eyes widened "Did you smack me?" Nami nodded "And it hurts?" He nodded again "How?" Nami shrugged his shoulders

"I dunno, just figured out that if you can hurt me that I could hurt you when you're in my body" said Nami. They sighed.

"I know" smiled Robin. Luffy and Nami looked at Robin

"Well? How?" asked Luffy impatient

"Nami, You told us stories about a baggy the clown or something and you couldn't hurt Luffy. How did you hurt him then?" asked Robin. Nami and Luffy thought for a second.

"I think I didn…"

"With a needle…" said Zoro with a yawn

"What?" asked Luffy. Zoro opened an eye

"Nami used to hurt him with a needle when she repaired his hat"

"Ah! I remember that hurt like hell!" said Nami with a pout and crossed arms

"And when was the first time you actually punched him?" asked Robin. Nami and Luffy thought again for a second

"That was after Arlong" said Nami.

"Ah! True! My first punch was on the grand line when you had the log pose and didn't told me about it!"

"Ah, and that hurts…" said Nami (Editors note: I didn't made this all up!! Another theory why Nami x Luffy could happen!! I did a lot of researches *grin*) "And your reason was that you 'teased' me! Not funny!!" Luffy chuckled.

"Well, there must have grow something between you two… something that gave Nami the ability to hurt Luffy" said Robin with a little smirk

"Ah! I know what grew!" said Luffy "His idiotic stupidity!" Usopp nodded

"I think that Lu-"

"Nami"

"Nami is right"

"I think that Robin is right" said Zoro with a smirk

"No, she isn't!" yelled Sanji in denial. Everyone heard a growl and the crew looked at Luffy. Luffy blushed.

"I'm hungry…" said Luffy looking away with a blush. Nami chuckled "Luffy, I hate your body…"

"Ok, I'm going to make some food" said Sanji while pulling up his sleeve.

"Ah! Me too! I want meat!" yelled Nami

"Hai! Nami-sweeeeeeeh…." Sanji went from his love-love mode to his baby-crying mode "I can't get used to this!!!" yelled Sanji mad. Nami blinked. Nami stood up, lost her balance, but found it again and stood steady.

"Geez, how can you walk like that? I can't see the ground with your boo-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!!!" yelled Luffy mad. Nami looked up at the ceiling, looked at Luffy and smiled. "What?" asked Luffy suspicioness.

"I always wanted to know how a girl's body would look like…" said Nami and opened her shirt a bit and wanted to take a peek but Luffy hit him against his head.

"try it and I throw you overboard!" said Luffy mad. Nami blinked at her and smirked

"I can swim…" Luffy's eyes widened.

"Dare to take a peek and I pull these clothes of and run through the town with your naked 300 million berri worth ass on your wanted poster!!" yelled Luffy with rage

"Why!" yelled Nami

"Because I can!" yelled Luffy "And I need different clothes!"

"Ah! Me too!" said Nami. Nami walked a bit, frowned and looked at Luffy. Luffy frowned too.

"What?" asked Luffy. Her eyes widened when she saw Nami cry "Oi, what's wrong?"

"I…I..am a girl…" whispered Nami

"Well, I'm sorry! I am a boy! A boy with a hygiene problem!" said Luffy mad. Nami sobbed further

"What's the problem? It's temporally…" said Usopp "We find the culprit and the cause…" Nami sobbed further.

"Na…Euhm…Luffy..It's going to be alright" said Chopper

"But it's wrong…" sobbed Nami rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand "because…Nami..I…It's wrong" said Nami

"What is?" asked Zoro confused. Nami blushed a bit but shook her head.

"never mind" whispered Nami. Luffy blinked confused but shrugged her shoulders and walked to her closet.

"Let see, something that would fit a boy…"

-Silence-

"Just like I thought…nothing" Luffy turned and noticed that Nami was gone "Where is Luffy?"

"To his closet" said Usopp. Luffy lifted a brow and picked a red shirt. Luffy walked to the men quarter and saw Nami.

"Here put this on…" said Luffy with a soft smile. Nami turned and blushed.

"C…Could you help me?" asked Nami with a shiver in his voice. Luffy blinked and nodded with a soft smile.

"Just close your eyes" said Luffy. Nami did what he was told and closed his eyes. After a lot of squirming, he could open his eyes again. "Now your pants, you can do that your own right?" asked Luffy. Nami thought for a second but nodded. He closed his eyes again and pulled it on. He opened his eyes and saw Luffy standing with his hat. He smiled and took it. He placed it on his head and smiled.

"Wow, it's looks pretty good on me" smiled Luffy. Nami pouted. Nami's eyes widened and she trembled.

" N…Nami" Luffy turned and looked at a, again, crying Nami.

"Mmm?"

"I have to pee…."

…………………………………………**.**

**Doom Doom Doom!!! I hope you still could follow it and so not just send me a message and I'm going to explain it =3 It's quite hard writing a story like this….Review please 3**


	3. Shit

**Everyone thank you very much for your wonderfull reviews =3 and It really helps. I made it like this now**

**Luffy (Nami) **** Luffy's body but Nami's soul  
Nami (Luffy) **** Nami's body but Luffy's soul**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece at all!! I asked it to Eiichiro Oda but he sent me a bomb back! I think that that's a 'no'…. I don't own it!!!**

* * *

"I have to pee…."

"..." Luffy (Nami) blinked her eyes "No…No you don't…"

"Nami….I really, really have to….."

"……"

~Silence~

"ROBIN!!!HELP!!!" yelled Luffy (Nami)

"What! What's wrong!" asked Robin startled

"L…Luffy has to pee!!!" Robin looked at Nami (Luffy) and sighed.

"Yara, Yara….Luffy, it's very easy for a girl, trust me…" smiled Robin. Nami (Luffy) nodded.

"That's great for you girls but I really…really need to pee…." Said Nami (Luffy) with a tear. Robin grabbed Nami's hand and walked with her to the bathroom.

"Ok, you need to consider you lucky that you wear your own pants…that's easier than a skirt…for you then…" said Robin. Nami (Luffy) gulped. "Ok, pull your pants and your panties down…."

"AND DARE TO WATCH!!!" yelled Luffy (Nami)

"I WAS NOT PLANNING TO!!!" yelled Nami (Luffy). He closed his eyes and pulled his pants down together with his panties. Luffy(Nami) blushed at the stupid sight, seeing herself pulling her panties down.

"Good, sit down…" said Robin. He sat down and opened an eye.

"and?"

"let it go~" smiled Robin. Nami (Luffy) blushed and murmured something .

"Just do it, idiot!!" yelled Luffy(Nami). Nami (Luffy) pouted. He let it go, just like Robin said. "Well, done…now the funniest part…" said Luffy (Nami). She threw a roll with toilet paper and he caught it. He looked at it and looked with wide eyes at Luffy(Nami). Luffy(Nami) smirked. "Good luck! And be gentle to my body! Understood!" Nami(Luffy) cried.

"A…Ah…" nodded Luffy

"Geez, you are a crybaby…I'm happy that you're not really a girl…." Said Luffy(Nami). Nami(Luffy) pouted his lips, but a smile crept over his face.

"Nami…."

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait till you have to go" smirked Nami(Luffy)

"Pfft, I'm just going to sit" smiled Luffy (Nami)

"Ok, but you have to clean up afterwards…" said Nami(Luffy) with a bigger smirk

"Huh, what?"

"YOU have to CLEAN up AFTERWARDS"

"Huh, why?"

"You figure it out when you sit" smiled Nami(Luffy) and he gave the toilet paper to her. "so better for your live if you help me…"

"B…Better for my live? Pfft, What can you do?"

"Dunno…" said Nami(Luffy) looking to his fist. Luffy(Nami) gasped.

"Ok, Ok…" said Luffy(Nami) Robin giggled and left the bathroom.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Luffy! Eat normal! It's even grosser if you eat like that in my body!!" said Luffy(Nami)

".!" said Nami(Luffy) mad

"Why are you doing so arrogant!?" asked Luffy(Nami)

"I don't know, maybe because your just like that and I'm you!!" said Nami(Luffy). He stood up and walked to Merry's head. He sat on it and pouted

"Tgg…idiot…"

"Ne….is it just me or did Luffy's personality change? Just for a sec?" said Usopp

"What do you mean with that?" asked Zoro

"Well…Dunno…He sounded kinda smart…" Robin's eyes widened

**_- "I can't wait till you have to go" smirked Nami(Luffy)_**

**_- "YOU have to CLEAN up AFTERWARDS" _**

**_-"You figure it out when you sit" smiled Nami(Luffy) and he gave the toilet paper to her. "so better for your live if you help me…"_**

**_-"Dunno…" said Nami(Luffy) looking to his fist._**

**_-".!" said Nami(Luffy) mad_**

**_- "I don't know, maybe because your just like that and I'm you!!" said Nami(Luffy)._**

"He..He sounded like Nami…." Said Robin

"What?" said Luffy(Nami) confused

"Ah, so I'm not the only one who noticed" said Usopp with a nod.

"I..I think so…."

"What the heck are you talking about?" asked Luffy(Nami)

"He's just like the real Nami…That is what I'm talking about!"

"I don't hope that Nami-swan is going to be like Luffy…one dumbass is enough…." Said Sanji

"I'm not a dumpa….!!" Luffy(Nami) stopped "huh?" everyone looked at her.

"Tell us…what are you not?" asked Zoro

"Never mind…I have a headache…." Luffy(Nami) looked at her hands.

'What the hell do they think? I'm not going to be like Luffy!! That's ridicules!! I beg to differ! I'm just confused! That's all!!' She pouted and looked at Nami(Luffy). She smirked and pulled her shirt out.

"Oi, Luffy!!!!!"

"What!!" Nami(Luffy) turned and saw a halfnaked Luffy(Nami). He blushed a bit. "W…What the heck are you doing!!!" yelled Nami(Luffy) mad. Luffy(Nami) smirked.

"I. am. Gonna. Take. A. shower…." Nami(Luffy) eyes widened

"Don't you dare!!!"

"Hell yea!!! Your body stinks!!!" yelled Luffy(Nami). She threw her shirt on the ground and run to the bathroom.

"O…Oi!!! Wait!!!" yelled Nami(Luffy). He also ran to the bathroom and tried to open the door, but Luffy(Nami) locked it. "Open up bitch!!!" yelled Nami(Luffy)

"Funny calling me a bitch, IDIOT!!!"

"Open up!!!!"

"My pants is already off!!!"

"I warn you!!!" said Nami(Luffy) with a little blush "Open the fucking door!!!"

"Ok Ok…." Luffy(Nami) opened the door and pulled Nami(Luffy) in. She held her hand on Luffy mouth and he couldn't say a thing. "listen good…." whispered Luffy(Nami) and she took her hand away.

"Pfft…what a relief…your pants is still on…"

"Sssst!"

"What?" whispered Nami(Luffy). There fell a silence between the two and they heard the crew talking in the kitchen above them.

-xxxxxxxxx-

"Ne, guys….We really have to find the culprit…."

"A…ah…."

"Did you saw that….Nami was just as annoying as Luffy and Luffy just reacted as Nami…"

"Yea, your right….."

"I don't want Nami-swan just as annoying as Luffy!! He's an idiot!!!"

"And…I don't know if you guys noticed it but…Luffy blushed…when Nami stood half naked in his body…."

"We noticed…."

"This is one hell of a problem…."

"Uhhuh….."

"And Nami almost said: I'm not a dumbass…."

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"I…I blushed?" whispered Nami(Luffy)

"Uhhuh…"

"Why would you do that…."

"What?" asked Luffy(Nami) confused

"Well…I'm in your body and I do the things that you would actually do….so why did you do that" Luffy(Nami) looked with big eyes.

"Oh my god…they are right…."

"What?"

"You wouldn't say that if you was Luffy!! Well…I mean in your own body, at least…You are getting smart!!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Ok…So if I'm long in your body what would happen to me?"

"Euhm….you are getting stupid…and well…stronger and..mostly stupid.." said Nami(Luffy) with a sign

"Ah…We really have to hurry…first of all we have to go back to the island and second….."

"Second?"

"I'm holding it up for a long, long time already…" said Luffy(Nami) with a blush

"Really? That's rare for a boy…."

"Just get out of here! We have to go back…But…I really need a shower…"

"and what if I blindfold you?" asked Nami(Luffy)

"Great plan!! Go to Zoro and ask his bandana"

"Pfft…I think that that's gonna work…and I have to ask it far away from Sanji…I think he would kill me or something….'can I have your Bandana? I'm gonna wash Nami'" said Nami(Luffy) with a sign.

"It's gonna be ok and besides, you're in my body what's gonna happen, shishishi" grinned Luffy(Nami). Nami(Luffy) turned with wide eyes and looked at Luffy(Nami) who had her hands over her mouth.

"Did you just…"

"Did I just…" said both in unison

"We...really have to find the culprit…"

………………………………………………………………**..**

**Hmm, I hope you liked it =3 ow and don't worry, I'm not even near the end still a few chapters to go xD and I have already everything planned!! R&R please**


	4. We

Ok, as promised!!! Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews =3

**Total reviews:**  
146

I think that if I hit the 200 reviews that I'll give you guys a little sweet present called 'Yasaonna-chan's sweet fanfiction for the fans' =3 and I already know how the story will be going and it's gonna be 2 chapters long xD NamixLuffy of course xD

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!!! Eiichiro Oda does!!

By the way: I have a poll, If you have time or something could you like…euhm…vote?

............................................................................................................

Nami and Luffy couldn't decide where they were going to sleep. Nami is Luffy now but didn't want to sleep with the boys. Luffy was Nami now and didn't want to sleep elsewhere. But Nami didn't approve with Luffy. He wanted to sleep in his own bed with the boys, but Nami didn't trust Sanji that much. So they slept on the deck with a sleeping bag….

"It's cold…." said Luffy(Nami)

"Ah…" Nami(Luffy) looked dreamy to the stars in the heaven. "They're beautiful"

"Ah, they sure are but it's still cold…." Nami(Luffy) looked at Luffy(Nami) and saw her shiver.

"If I was in my own body, I would have give you my sweater but I can't now…" said Nami(Luffy)

"Ah, I'm going to kill you if you walk half naked around here on the deck…" said Luffy(Nami) "But it's still very sweet"

"It was a stupid idea, taking a shower before we went in these things" said Nami(Luffy) referring to the sleeping bags "It's freaking cold"

"I'm never taking a shower with you again…" said Luffy(Nami) mad.

"That piece of soap wasn't my fault!" said Nami(Luffy)

"You lay on top of me! And my blindfold was gone so I panicked!" yelled Luffy(Nami). Nami(Luffy) wanted to say something but he closed his mouth. They looked at the stars thinking about what happened today.

......................................................................................................................

"I have a blindfold for you" smiled Nami(Luffy)

"Ok, give" Nami(Luffy) gave the blindfold and Luffy(Nami) put it on. "Ok, could you help me undress?" Nami(Luffy) blushed at the stupid idea.

"Zip your own pants…I'm not going to do it for you" said Nami(Luffy).

'Wow….they were right…Luffy is gonna sound like me…' thought Luffy(Nami). She was finished after a really long struggle and had only a towel on her waist. Nami(Luffy) took her hand and lead her to a plastic bad chair.

"Sit down" Luffy(Nami) listened and sat down. Nami(Luffy) filled a bucket with warm water. He poured it over her head and laid the bucket down on the ground. He poured shampoo in his hand and rubbed her hair. Luffy(Nami) couldn't admit it but she really liked it to be washed. She laughed a bit

"What?" asked Nami(Luffy)

"I didn't know that you liked it if someone shampooed your hair…" smirked Luffy(Nami). Nami(Luffy blushed.

"Shut up….let's not talk about the stuff that you like…."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Easy….I didn't know you liked my body" smirked Nami(Luffy)

"What do you mean with that!!!" yelled Luffy(Nami)

"I keep blushing by seeing my own body and that's sick!!" said Nami(Luffy) scrubbing harder

"Stop! You're tearing my scalp of!!!" yelled Luffy(Nami).

"And I have this stupid feeling in my belly!!!" scrubbing harder

"That's nothing!!! Ignore it!!!" yelled Luffy(Nami) hoping he's gonna stop. True. Nami(Luffy) stopped.

"Nothing….It's not nothing…I'm not even hungry because of it!" he poured water over her head and poured the shampoo out of her hair.

"It's your turn tomorrow" grinned Luffy(Nami) for a payback thought.

"Ah…" said Nami(Luffy) slightly nervous. "Ok, I'm done" said Nami(Luffy) and she stood up together with her and they walked hand-in-hand to the towels…..But it went a little bit wrong…

A piece of soap was being funny by lying under Nami's(Luffy) foot.

"Crap!" he fell and grabbed on Nami(Luffy) blindfold out reflex. They fell both down and he pulled her blindfold down, which gave her the chance to see everything. Luckily the towel stayed on her waist. They were in a very awkward position, both blushed deeply. Nami(Luffy) lay on top and pinned Luffy(Nami) down on the ground. Nami(Luffy)'s white shirt was wet and his bra was easy to see…the real Luffy would already have a bleeding nose.

"This is so wrong on so many levels…." Said Luffy(Nami). Nami(Luffy) nodded and gulped. They didn't realize it but they looked in each other eyes for a long, very long time. They both gasped after finally seeing their weird position.

"Could you go off of me?" asked Luffy(Nami)

"Mine idea…" said Nami(Luffy) and he went off of her. Luffy(Nami) grabbed his hand and stood up. She pulled her blindfold on again.

"Dry me off…." Said Luffy(Nami), both knowing how bad that must have sounded. Nami(Luffy) was actually very happy that she had her blindfold on again, he wouldn't survive it if she saw him blushing deeply….

"tgg…" was his only response

...................................................................................................................................

Everything happened with them in the bathroom, but they could still smile. It didn't matter how awkward the situation, they still could smile. But they still say the same thing

"We have to find the culprit…."

..................................................................................

Reviews please =3 remember

'I think that if I hit the 200 reviews that I'll give you guys a little sweet present called 'Yasaonna-chan's sweet fanfiction for the fans' =3 and I already know how the story will be going and it's gonna be 2 chapters long xD NamixLuffy of course xD'

Reviews are love 3


	5. changed

I'm back XD Mhuahahahahahahahahaha R&R please *beg* short, funny chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

"I DON'T LIKE IT!"

"BETTER FOR YOUR LIVE IF YOU WEAR IT!"

"I'M NOT GONNA WEAR THAT! IT'S. TO. SHORT!"

"Why are they always fighting…." Asked Usopp irritated

"It's about a skirt this time…" said Robin

"WEAR IT OR I PULL YOUR PANTS DOWN!"

"Please do that~~"

"YOU'RE GAY, SANJI!" yelled Nami(Luffy) and Luffy(Nami) in unison. Sanji sat depressive in a corner

"WEAR IT!"

"NO!"

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T FIT THIS BODY!" yelled Nami (Luffy) and he clasped his hands before his mouth

"Huh? What do you mean with that!"

"I…I well…..I hate it if other guys are looking at you when you wear those skirts and tights shirts…." said Nami(Luffy) honest "it's just….it's like you want to show off to other guys by wearing such clothes…but you don't need that…."

"Luffy…." Nami(Luffy) blinked "So you want me to be naked!" yelled Nami(Luffy) mad

"No!NOO!WAIT!"

"She's so stupid…" whispered Zoro with a facepalm and a Luffy and Nami fighting in the background.

"Ah…." Said Robin with a small chuckle

"Ok, we're gonna dock, and then, shopping time!" yelled Luffy(Nami)

"Hell no! what are you going to wear!" yelled Nami(Luffy)

"A blouse!"

"Wha-"Nami(Luffy) stopped with talking and he looked deeply at Luffy(Nami)'s face. He smirked. Everyone looked at her face

"Why is she turning purple?" asked Sanji.

"Dunno…" said Chopper but Nami(Luffy) kept smirking. He began to laugh when he saw a sweat drop.

"Say Nami….How long do you have to go to the toilet? I mean you held it for almost a day and I have to say, that's pretty pretty good for a boy~" Luffy(Nami) paled. "Let's make a deal~ I help you now, and you buy my clothes later~ good deal?"

The whole crews eyes widened 'd…did I hear Nami talk?' thought everyone

"N…No….It's gonna work out some way…"

"Or someday~ hear the beautiful water sounds~ But Nami~ If you want it easy, I could hold **IT** for you~ *smirk* That's not a problem~ although not for me, maybe for you~ I heard from Usopp that it's sensitive there~" said Nami(Luffy) while pointing to her 'private part'

"OI!" yelled Usopp mad. Everyone looked dirty to Usopp "o…o…i…" Luffy(Nami) trembled.

"OK! I GIVE! JUST HELP ME!"

"Ok" said Nami(Luffy) bluntly

"WHAT!" yelled everyone watching the two walking to the bathroom.

"Private!" said Luffy(Nami) and she closed the door. Robin couldn't help herself and planted a ear on Nami(Luffy)'s shoulder.

"O…Ok….w…What do I have to do?"

"Unzip your pants and boxer, grab it, choose your destination, and shoot" smirked Luffy

"Choose….desti….! Are you trying to be funny!"

"Actually yes…O yea, beware~ my body is rubber and **IT** can stretch" he smirked

"Again a joke…..?"

"The truth"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Everyone looked confused and worried after seeing Robin falling on her knees. She clasped her hand over her nose. She trembled

"R…Robin! What's wrong!"

"N…Na…Navigator-san is so lucky….."

"Say what!"

"I…Is your nose bleeding!"

"I had it!" yelled Sanji. He walked to the bathroom and barged into the bathroom

"Yo Sanji…" said Nami(Luffy) bluntly leaning against the wall. He saw Luffy(Nami) sitting on the ground saying: Can't touch it…Can't touch it…Can't touch it….

"Nami, are you ok?"

"she's fine!" yelled Nami(Luffy) and he pushed him out the bathroom

"B…But…."

"Bye!" he slammed the door close and walked to Luffy(Nami) and went on his knees. "Are you sure you don't need some help? I stay away from the sensitive part…"

"You're a DICKHEAD!"

"Yea, that part, you get it…"

"I have to puke"

"beautiful….please I wanna help…" said Nami(Luffy) with puppy eyes. She glared at him.

"I…Really have to pee…"

"I know…" he said patting her head

"H…Help me then…" said Luffy(Nami) red. Nami(Luffy) smiled and stood up giving her his hand.

"Ok, unzip you pants" Luffy(Nami) did what her was told and she looked away the other side. Nami(Luffy) grabbed her hand "see this thing? Use it"

"What thing? Your dick or my hand!"

"B…both…." Said Nami(Luffy) red

"Why are you blushing!"

"Can't tell you…of all people…."

"Tell me or I kill you….I put your head in the toilet…"

"Ok…Ok…Well…." Luffy went to her ear and whispered something. Luffy(Nami) blushed deep and turned to the red looking Nami(Luffy)

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Nami….Y..You're peeing in your pants…." Luffy(Nami) looked down and needed minutes to register what was wrong

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

"Euhm…."

"I'm going to my bedroom…for clothes…."

"N…No…skirts…?" asked Nami(Luffy) still red. She smiled.

"No skirts in this body, and maybe taller skirts when I'm back in my body…." Nami(Luffy) smiled.

'I forgot that I'm in Luffy's body so it's also embarrassing for him…But…I'm still startled about what Luffy said….' Thought Luffy(Nami)

"Nami, we're gonna dock!" yelled Usopp from behind the door

"Ok, thank you!"

'And I think that I'm not gonna forget it so easy….' She opened the door and let the sunshine lit her face.

_I actually want my pirate queen to be the first one to see or to touch it…_

Nami(Luffy) looked at Luffy(Nami) from downstairs and smiled.

'Troublesome…I think that you have to be my pirate queen, if it's gonna be a long time until we're back…' he smiled and walked to sunny he lay down, put his head over his eyes and fell asleep with a soft Nami-like smile. Luffy(Nami) smiled thinking about a other sentence floating in her head….

"_Can't tell you…of all people…."_

Like I said, short Funny chapter XD well I have homework so I have to go again T.T bye bye Review please XD poor Usopp, I really laughed writing that part XD


	6. bodies!

**Hi guys, I'm sorry for the late update but it's just...I'm not really addicted to this story -.-not enough LuNa fluff or something...my new story Two Pieces doesn't have any LuNa fluff...ok maybe in flashbacks but...no...But I'm addicted to that story XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

"Captain-san, Navigator-san, wake up" said Robin soft. Nami(L) and Luffy(N) opened their eyes and blinked against the sunlight. Luffy(N) sat up and looked around. "We're gonna dock on the previous island, searching for the culprit, are you coming?"

"Yea, we're coming..." said Luffy(N) while rubbing her left eye. Nami(L) stood up and gave Luffy(N) his hand. She accepted it and stood up. They walked to the rest of the crew.

"Zoro, go with Usopp, Sanji with Franky, Robin with Chopper and Luffy with me" said Luffy(N). Everyone nodded and jumped off from sunny. Nami and Luffy walked to the town looking and picking every wanted poster. Luffy(N) looked at a wanted poster and frowned. He looked up and saw the same man. Luffy(N) grasped Nami(L)'s hand and walked further.

"What's wrong?" asked Nami(L) confused

"I saw a sexual harassment criminal on the wanted poster but the same person is standing there..." said Luffy walking further.

"What? Where?" asked Nami looking around.

"There" said Luffy(N) pointing "Oi, he's gone..." Luffy(N) felt a tight grasp in her hand and she turned to Nami(L). Her eyes widened

"Hey, darling, wanna play a game with me?"

'Shit, that's him!' thought Luffy(N)

"N..No, don't wanna..." said Nami(L) while pulling on Luffy(N)'s shirt. Luffy(N) looked at Nami(L)

'Is he scared?'

"Leave your boyfriend alone and play with me, I'm more fun you know~" said the man

"Leave hi...her alone or I beat the living daylight out of you!" yelled Luffy(N) mad "No one touches my navigator and gets away with it!" Nami(L) and the creepy guy looked surprised at Luffy(N). The creepy guy walked away and everyone looked at Luffy(N). Luffy(N) blinked confused.

"What was that?" said Luffy(N)

"You sounded like me..."

"And you acted like me..."

"Weird..." said both in unison

"Ey, guys! did you find something?" asked Usopp.

"No we didn't...We have lots of wanted posters though..." said Luffy(N) while showing the wanted posters.

"Ah, I see, problematic..." said Usopp with a sign "Where's Luffy, by the way?" Luffy(N) looked around and her eyes widened

"Where's Chopper! I need him now!" yelled Luffy(N)

"Chopper? Why?"

"Just get him!" yelled Luffy(N) louder. Usopp ran away looking for Chopper

'Goddamned!' yelled Luffy(N) in her head.

-xxxxxxxxx-

'Where am I? Why is everything so blurry? Why can't I talk?'

"Good afternoon, lady" his eyes widened and he looked around. He tried to kick his legs but nothing helped.

"I like your straw-hat, a pity that it conceal your pretty eyes..." He took her hat and threw it away "and such a tight vest and shorts...But I can take care of that later..." His eyes swum in tears and he tried to loosen her hands

"You know that I am a sexual harassment criminal, but I think you're the first one I'm going to kill" His face paled and his expression turned worried, mad, sad, pained...everything "I'm also good in manipulating so it was easy to take you away from your boyfriend" He said as he sharpened his knife "I'm also great that no one saw me taking you away" He licked his knife "And your life...but first...We're gonna play"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"I can't smell her...Her smell is gone or something..." said Chopper sniffing into the air with quick point. Luffy(N) looked worried and he looked around

"You're sure he isn't taking a crap?" asked Zoro. Luffy(N) glared at him but she walked to Robin afterwards. She gave the wanted poster to her. Robin looked at it and her eyes widened. Luffy(N) turned and walked further

"Are you sure, Ca...Navigator-san?" asked Robin worried.

"100 %, we have to find him..." said Luffy(N)

"Who's that?" asked Zoro looking at the poster

"A sexual harassment criminal...All girls are afraid of him, that's why Nami and I are careful..."

"Ok, we have to find them!" said Sanji. Everyone nodded and splitted, looking for Nami(L).

"Luffy!"

"Luffy, where are you!"

"I can't smell him...why not...?"

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Ok, darling, I take the tape off your mouth, but if you dare to scream, I'll cut your fingers off" He took the tape off "Good, don't scream"

'I want to scream, but I don't want to hurt Nami's body'

"What's your name, darling?"

"Lu...Nami..."

"You're lying, aren't ya?"

"Actually I am, but you don't believe me even if I tell you the truth"

"What's your real name then?"

"Monkey D. Luffy"

"Haha, yea, right! And I'm Hawkeye! I keep it with Nami!"

"So you saw my wanted poster already?"

"Yours? No, I didn't"

"Ah...I'm cat burglar Nami, nice to meet you" said Nami(L) with a smile. 'Lying is easier in this body then my own...'

"I like you darling! More reasons to kill you!"

"What why!" yelled Nami(L) 'it didn't work?'

"Well, I'm going to die sooner or later, so I want you in heaven

"You're going to hell!"

"Cute..."

The creepy guy walked closer to Nami(L). Nami(L) stribbled and bit on his hand. He slapped him on his cheek. He walked closer and unbuttoned his vest

"Let's play"

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Luffy!"

"Luffy, where are you!"

"Excuse me, have you seen her?"

"Luffy!"

'Shit, where is he...' thought Luffy(N)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Luffy!" yelled everyone in unison.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Ok, I warned you!" He grabbed his hand but he kicked him away "How can you kick with tied legs!"

"Let go off me!" yelled Nami(L) "Nami!"

"Shut your mouth!" Nami(L) stood up and crawled to the door. He tried to open it.

"The door is is locked! You can't go out!" yelled the creepy guy. Nami(L) lost his strength and fell down. Tears streamed on her cheek. The creepy guy walked to him and pulled on his orange hair.

"Santoryu...Hyaku Hachi Pondo Hou!" came from the other side off the door.

"Zoro!" yelled Nami(L)

"SHUT THE FU-" the door crashed open and the whole crew stood ready.

"M...Minna..." said Nami(L) sad, totally not thinking that he stands half naked in a woman body. Sanji kicked the creepy guy away and Luffy walked to Nami. Luffy took his shirt of and pulled it over Nami's head. Luffy(N) saw his red cheek and the cuts on his arms.

"Are you alright?" asked Luffy(N) worried. Luffy(N) heard a few hiccups.

"I..I'm so sorry...Your body..."

"I didn't ask that, you moron! Are you ok!" He didn't answer and cried in her chest. Luffy(N) frowned mad and stood up with Nami(L) in her arms. "Guys, I know the mugiwara pirates don't kill someone, but if you feel like it...do it then" she turned and walked away

"The hell do you think you are!" yelled the creepy guy. Luffy(N) turned with a beating vein in her forehead

"Mugiwara no Luffy! Like I said, no one touch my navigator and gets away with it!" yelled Luffy(N) harder than the creepy guy "Guys, have fun!" He walked away and the whole crew glared at the creepy guy.

"We have permission to kill him..."

-xxxxxx-

"Ne, Nami...We have a bag with belli's but we couldn't kill him..." said Usopp

"I could..." said Zoro

"Shut up"

"Nami-swan?" asked Sanji "Where are you?" Robin opened the girl quarter door, smiled and closed it again

"They're sleeping..."

"Ah, ok...Well, they need it..." said Franky shrugging his shoulders. Robin locked the door just in case. They slept peacefully in the same bed, hand-in-hand.

**Kawaii end, I hope that no one will send me flames or 'I hate you' s but to tell you the truth this was one crappy chapter... I'm gonna give a 'Next time on Gender Bender smoothie'**

**"How can't you be mad!" yelled Nami(L) with tears going crazy  
"I am mad!" yelled Luffy(N) harder "The only person who have permission to touch my body is you, Luffy! With or without the body switch" The whole crew looked with wide eyes and Robin chuckled saying:  
"Oh my..."  
"W...What?" asked Nami(L) with a blush. Luffy(N) blushed heavily and waved with her hands before her head  
"N..No...Wait, I didn't mean that...I Euhm..."**

**See ya next time xD I'm ev**il


	7. Help

**Chapter 7! I hope you like this chapter =3 I'm still thinking about a way how I can turn them back...I have one sick idea but also a different idea...Think Think...Well, I'm not that far things are going to happen first ^^ I'm not gonna tell what! Mhuahahahahahaha**

**O yea...I wanna say one thing...and I hope you guys review on this one thing...Here comes.**

**People ask me why I hate Hancock. Ace just died and Luffy went back to Amazon Island, to Hancock. But the only thing she thinks about is marrying Luffy...THE F*CK WITH THAT! Nami read the paper about Ace's dead, and she said she had to be with Luffy and she cried although they said they were fake tears. She ran away with the old weird ossan and he said "You're still fake crying" So Nami really cares about Luffy and Obnoxious Hancock only cares about herself. Tada...So Hancock lovers, tell me why you love her with a good argument and not only because she's 'hot' and 'sexy'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece and I don't wanna own Hancock, I shoot her dead if I did**

**...**

It was morning and everyone sat on the table eating their food. Everyone except for Nami(L). Luffy(N) looked at her plate with food but didn't eat from it. She sighed and looked at the door waiting for Nami(L) to come. Everyone sighed and looked at the door. Luffy(N) stood up with her plate and walked away to the deck. Everyone looked surprised but looked at their food again. Everyone jumped up when they heard a scream.

"STAY OUT MY ROOM!" Everyone ran to the deck seeing Luffy(N) kicking against the door.

"Open up!" yelled Luffy(N)

"No! Stay away!"

"It's my room, goddamned!"

"Go away!"

"Open up!" yelled Luffy(N) again knocking. She stopped with knocking and kicking when she heard nothing. It was quiet on the other side. "Luffy?" Luffy(N) heard sobs from the other side

"L...Luffy?" asked Luffy(N) sad "Open up please...?"

"H...He touched me..." said Nami(L) for everyone to hear. Everyone looked worried and walked closer "Maybe you like it with you short skirts and tight shirt, but I don't!"

"Auch..." said Usopp, Franky and Zoro in unison.

"W..What?" asked Luffy(N) with a pained expression.

"You're lucky that we switched bodies, so that you can't feel miserable..."

"Luffy! Open the door!" yelled Luffy(N) again.

""How can't you be mad!" yelled Nami(L) with tears going crazy

"I am mad!" yelled Luffy(N) harder "The only person who have permission to touch my body is you, Luffy! With or without the body switch!" The whole crew looked with wide eyes and Robin chuckled saying:

"Oh my..."

"W..What?" asked Nami(L) with a blush. Luffy(N) blushed heavily and waved with her hands before her head.

"N...No...Wait, I didn't mean that...I Euhm..." Nami(L) opened the door with a huge blush. Luffy(N) looked at her with wide eyes. She looked at the ground and scratched on her cheek. Nami(L) still looked at her and Luffy(N) still looked away

"You're not denying it?" said Nami(L) after a long time. Everyone looked at Luffy(N) with a smirk, except for a crying Sanji, nibbling on a dishcloth.

"Not denying what?" asked Luffy(N) still looking at the ground, burning a hole in it.

"That I only have permission touching your body, with or without the body switch?" No answer. Zoro walked away and the others followed him to the kitchen. Franky dragged Sanji with him.

"Luffy...L..Lets train...You can't fight in my body and I can't defiantly not fight in your body so...Lets help each other" said Luffy(N) still with a huge blush. Nami(L) nodded and walked into Nami's room and closed the door again.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy(N) knocking on the door again.

"Wait..." said Nami(L). She opened the door again and wore a comfy wide shirt and jogging pants. "That's better" smiled Nami(L). Luffy(N) smiled too, seeing that Nami(L) smiled again. They jumped of Sunny, on the shore. Nami(L) grabbed his pole and Luffy(N) stretched her fingers.

"Are you ready?" asked Nami(L) ready for a new adventure. Luffy(N) grinned and nodded also ready for a new adventure.

...

**Yea, sorry short chapter...Hope you like it =3 Review please and the next chapter is going to be twice as long =3.**

**Next time:**

**"R...Robin..." Robin looked at a red Nami and Luffy**

**"Yea?" asked Robin confused inspecting their faces**

**"We..We did something..." said Nami(L) with a cherry red face**

**"What?" asked Robin even more confused**

**"We did something what normal people would do when they like each other...Not it, but the little version..." said Luffy(N) insecure with a huge blush. Robin's eyes widened and a little blush crept on her face**

**"Say what...?"**

**I'M EVIL!**


	8. us

**Dislcaimer: I don't own One Piece.**  
-

"You know, it's better if you say your techniques…"

"No, it's not…it's oblivious what kind of attack I'm going to use…" Both lay in the tall grass and they were resting. Both had trained for already 7 hours and they were tired. Nami (L) was a bit stronger and he knew how to fight with the clima-tact, although it was rough. Luffy (N) had it a bit harder with the gomu gomu no mi powers. If she tried to shoot her arm, her arm shoots back against her head. Both sat up and took a deep breath.

"I hate this…"said Nami(L) rubbing his head. Luffy(N) nodded and took a deep breath.

"Me too…" said Luffy(N)

"Can't we just go to the town and find the culprit?" asked Nami(L)

"No, we are not strong enough! What if we are alone and almost dead!" Nami(L) pouted but nodded. Both jumped up hearing someone out of the bushes. They avoided Zoro's sword and Sanji's foot. Nami(L) did a few back flips and Luffy(N) jumped on Sanji's leg and jumped next to Nami(L).

"Don't scare us like that!" yelled Nami(L) and Luffy(N) in unison

"You guys got better" smiled Zoro pointing to Luffy(N)'s arm with a scratch. Luffy(N) pouted with crossed arms.

"How dare you doing that to Nami!" said Sanji mad. Zoro stuck his tongue out. Sanji and Zoro looked at Luffy and Nami but they are gone

"…Fuckers…" Nami and Luffy ran hand-in-hand through the woods, not losing each other. Nami(L) stopped and pulled Luffy(N) behind a tree.

"Luffy…What…" Nami(L) put her hand before his mouth.

"Have you seen Luffy and Nami"

"No I haven't…let's ask Zoro and Sanji"

'Franky and Usopp?' thought Luffy(N). 'This is a bit awkward…' thought Luffy(N) again after a few seconds, noticing how she's sitting right now. Nami(L) still had his hand over her mouth. He sat between her legs with her back against his chest. Luffy(N) blushed and she knew why she blushed…She's in Luffy's body, so she must feel how Luffy was feeling in his own body. Luffy(N) hits Nami(L) in his face and he let go of her with a confused frown.

"Pervert…" mumbled Luffy(N)

"Ssst…" shushed Nami(L) with his finger before his mouth.

"'Ssst' yourself! I don't listen to you!"

"Be quiet, idiot!" said Nami(L) mad "Now I know why you punch me all the time, I'm fucking stupid…"

"Dork…" murmered Luffy(N)

"The worst thing is that I'm getting used to this…" said Nami(L) with half lidded eyes.

"Yea me too, I like it, fighting without a shirt…"

"Yea, and I'm sweating my ass off…"

"Don't wear a long pants!" yelled Luffy(N) mad getting irritated by Luffy's stupidity

"Was that Lu…Nami?" asked Usopp. Luffy and Nami gasped and crept more against the tree, both holding their breaths.

"No, I think it wasn't her…" said Franky "Let's walk further…" Usopp sighed and nodded, walking away with Franky. Luffy and Nami let their breath out and they noticed how close they were. Both blushed and didn't look at each other.

"A…Are they gone?" asked Luffy(N) nervous

"Think so…" said Nami(L). Nami(L) stood up and grabbed Luffy(N) hand. Luffy(N) didn't let go of his hand, neither did Nami(L). They looked into each other eyes and silence over them.

"Do you feel weird since we switched bodies?" asked Luffy(N). Nami(L) nodded.

"A weird feeling in my belly" said both in unison. Nami(L) grinned and Luffy(N) smiled with red cheeks. They didn't notice it but they went closer to each other. Their heartbeat fastened and they hooded their eyes slowly. More blush crept on their face as they went closer. They felt their breath on each other's lips. Their lips touched and they moved their lips slowly. Both stopped and jumped a feet away from each other.

"YOU!" yelled both in unison with a blush and looking at each other, pointing with their finger. "Eh…?" said both again lowering their finger and blinking.

"W…We have to go to Robin!" said Nami(L). Luffy(N) nodded. They ran to sunny avoiding Zoro's, Sanji's, Usopp's and Franky's attacks.

"Robin!" yelled Nami and Luffy in unison. Robin looked up from her book but shrugged her shoulders. Nami and Luffy opened the door and breathed hard.

"I have to remember that I have to shower…" said Luffy(N)

"I'm going with you! You're not going alone…" Robin read further ignoring them waiting when they are ready. Nami(L) took a deep breath and talked:

"R...Robin..." Robin looked at a red Nami and Luffy

"Yea?" asked Robin confused inspecting their faces

"We..We did something..." said Nami(L) with a cherry red face

"What?" asked Robin even more confused

"We did something what normal people would do when they like each other...Not _it_, but the little version..." said Luffy(N) insecure with a huge blush. Robin's eyes widened and a little blush crept on her face.

"Say what...?" asked Robin putting her book down.

"B..But that isn't the biggest problem

"Was it nice?" asked Robin with a smirk. Nami and Luffy blushed.

"Yea! It's always nice kissing yourself!" yelled Luffy(N) "But listen! That's not even the biggest problem!"

"Yea? What is the biggest problem?"

"We were back in our bodies after the kiss for, I think, 10 or 20 seconds…" said Luffy(N). Nami(L) nodded. Robin looked with wide eyes and her mouth parted. The door went open.

"Oi, guys are we gonna train further or not?" asked Usopp breathing hard. Robin, Nami and Luffy shook their head.

"Guys, could you leave us alone for a second? Swordman-kun stays here" demanded Robin. Zoro pointed to himself, mumbling 'me?' Sanji, Usopp and Franky looked confused but nodded and left. Usopp had to pull Sanji with him. They closed the door and Zoro sat down on a chair.

"sup?" asked Zoro with his feet on the table and crossed arms.

"Nami and Luffy kissed" said Robin. Luffy and Nami turned tomato red and Zoro snorted

"And how was it?" asked Zoro with a smirk

"O my god, you and Robin really are the same…" said Nami(L) with a facepalm. Robin smirked

"If he wasn't going to say it I did…" said Luffy(N) with a sign and crossed arms.

"But the most important thing was that when they did it they were back in their body for 10 or 20 seconds…We come closer to the solution…" said Robin. Zoro blushed a bit and a large grin crept on his face.

"Kissing is base one and sex is the solution…" Nami and Luffy turned even more red.

"Are you sick!" yelled Luffy(N)

"Why the hell did you two kiss in the first place!" said Zoro. Nami and Luffy turned red again.

"Well…Euhm…" Luffy(N) scratched his cheek

"Because I like her…" said Nami(L) bluntly. "Already before the switch thing…" Luffy(N) blushed blood red, Zoro grinned and blushed a bit. Robin chuckled and had pink cheeks

'Please, let us find the culprit so that I live a normal happy love live with Luffy…' thought Luffy(N) with a blush, not wanting to admit the same feeling with Robin and Zoro in company, not in these bodies.

"Are you two stronger?" asked Zoro. Luffy and Nami nodded. "Well then let's find the culprit!"

"Yosh!" yelled Nami(L) with a too big-for-his-grin face. Luffy(N) smiled a Nami smile and nodded, joining Luffy.

**I'm going on school trip to France with my school for a week so I'm gonna update as much as I can right no =3 and I have 330 reviews, 70 to go and the 400th reviewer gets a special a story. And the 400th reviewer can choice what s/he wants. Crack-fic, Romance-fic, etc. NO YAOI OR YURI! (- shounen-ai)**


	9. now

**My friend doesn't know what 'One Piece' is, neither the characters, So he said: What if the boy was a sex maniak, and he was in a girl's body. Wouldn't he be all touchy? (He was referring to Luffy and Nami and this story) I laughed my head of xD Luffy and sex? He doesn't even know the difference between a girl a boy XD Well…He knows now, That is…  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**  
**-**

"Have you seen this woman?" asked Luffy(N). The woman turned and blushed looking at 'Luffy'. Nami(L) saw it and scowled at the woman. Robin and Zoro smirked seeing the scene. Nami(L) looked at Robin and Zoro and his scowl turned deeper. 'Shut up' He mouthed. Robin and Zoro's cheeks blowed up, holding their laughter. They really enjoyed a jealous Luffy.

"Euhm…Well…She owns a bar…" said the woman still blushing. Nami(L) trembled and she walked to them, interfering their conversation.

"We know, but she is gone have you seen her?" asked Nami(L). Luffy(N) looked surprised and blinked with her eyes.

"It's Monday today… She's tomorrow back, she has a three days weekend…" said the woman. She looked at Nami(L) and Nami(L) glared at her. He grabbed Luffy(N) arm and pulled her with him, but her arm stretched

"Stop doing that! It freak me out!" yelled Luffy(N).

"Thank you for the help!" yelled Nami(L) now pulling in her shirt. Luffy(N) waved and walked further next to Nami(L).

"The hell is your problem!" asked Luffy(N) mad. Nami(L) pouted and blushed a bit.

"Stay close with me, I don't trust the people here…" He said as a excuse. Luffy(N) frown turned into a scowl. Nami(L) turned to the other way with red cheeks. Zoro lay on the ground laughing and Robin's head turned purple. Nami(L) wore a pout. The strawhat crew figured that the night before they exchanged bodies, they went to Luna's bar, but they also hat a fight before going to the bar. So they splitted up in two groups, one finding Luna and the other group, finding the crew the fought with.

"We have to go to the ship…The time already went by…" said Robin brushing a tear away from her cheek. Nami and Luffy nodded and the four of them walked away, not knowing someone looked at them on the roof, looking at two persons…

.oOo.

"Does someone have some information?" asked Luffy(N)

"O! O! I do!" said Zoro with his arm raised "Luffy was jea…"

"STFU!" yelled Nami() embarrassed. Everyone blinked and Nami(L) coughed as response.

"The crew we fought is still in town" said Usopp showing the wanted poster.

"That's one huge bounty" said Luffy(N) trying to whistle. She looked with half lidded eyes at Nami(L). "You can't whistle?"

"I only can when I lie…" said Nami(L)

"Idiot…" whispered Luffy(N). Everyone looked up in shock after seeing a huge light in the sky.

"The hell…?" asked everyone in unison.

"Isn't this the same light we saw when we fought the other crew?" said Franky. Everyone gasped recognizing the light.

"Avoid it!" yelled Nami(L). Little streams of light fell down on the deck. It didn't harm the deck but Nami and Luffy does recognize it…But they don't know from what anymore… Everyone avoided the streams and protected each other. Nami and Luffy ran to the railing looking where the lights came from, but they couldn't find it.

"Damned…" said both.

"Ok, listen, a woman told us that Luna has a free day on Monday so we're going to the bar tomorrow" said Luffy(N). "And we still have to be careful!" Nami(L) pouted remembering the woman…She was quite beautiful.

"Ok" said Robin with a shrug "But first, Luffy, Nami, talky time" Nami and Luffy blinked but shrugged their shoulders. Sanji murmured something getting mad but they ignored everything. They walked to the aquarium room and sat down.

"Luffy, Nami…I, again, have a theory why we have to find the culprit" Luffy and Nami cocked an eyebrow. "Luffy why the hell would you be jealous off a woman?" asked Robin. Nami(L) blushed and Luffy(N) looked with wide eyes at him.

"I…I dunno…"

"You do know that Nami's in your body but she's still a girl and that she isn't attractive to girls?" Nami(L) gulped

"I really don't know why…" whispered Nami(L).

"Nami, Do you know why?" asked Robin

"No." said Luffy(N) bluntly

"Luffy has the same feelings as you right now…" Both eyes widened and they looked at each other.

"Are you jealous when I talk to girls?" asked Nami(L). Luffy(N) blushed and shook her head no. "Really?" She blushed harder and shook her head harder.

"Talk about this tomorrow, It's late and we have to eat…" said Robin standing up. She walked away leaving Nami and Luffy alone. They looked at each other and looked away fast again.

"Do you get jealous when I look at boys?" asked Luffy(N) "Or when they talk to me?" Nami(L) sighed

"I wanna beat their face in…" He sighed. She looked with wide eyes "Do you remember when you wanted me to pull a skirt on?" asked Nami(L)

_"I…I well…..I hate it if other guys are looking at you when you wear those skirts and tights shirts…." said Nami(Luffy) honest "it's just….it's like you want to show off to other guys by wearing such clothes…but you don't need that…."_

"Luffy…" whispered Luffy(N) She smiled and stood up. 'I understands what he meant with that' "Let's eat, we're hungry" He smiled and stood up.

"You know, I'm used to everything, but your boobs are still disturbing me…"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"I don't wanna run after you…." Luffy(N) turned and looked with wide startled eyes, amazed what Luffy just said. Nami(L) smirked and Luffy ran to the kitchen, literally.

.oOo.

It was a new morning, and the crew woke up by their new alarm…

"WAAAH!"

"KYAAAA!"

**-  
Yasaonna-Chan…You're evil… I surely am… *smirk***


	10. Please!

**Hmm...Chocolate milk...**

**WARNING! : I'm used to the whole Luffy switch Nami thing, so I'm not going to type Nami(L) and Luffy(N) anymore! Ok...One last time, showing you they're still switched... And why am I used to it? You're going to find it out now!**  
**AND REMEMBER!**

**Total reviews:**  
**375**

**The 400th reviewer gets a special story dedicated to him/her.**

**.oOo.**

Nami(L) and Luffy(N) shot up hearing the scream and they looked at each other with confused expressions. They heard something from the girl's room and the boy's room, and both stood up getting out of their sleeping bags. Luffy ran to the girl's room and Nami ran to the boy's room, out of instinct. Luffy opened the door but cocked an eyebrow seeing Robin sitting in her bed looking at her hand with wide eyes and shaking.

"Ne, Robin, are you ok?" Robin looked at Luffy and Luffy tilted her head a bit. She looked back to her hand and closed it, making a fist

"Robin...you said?"

-At the same time-

"What's wrong?" asked Nami looking at Zoro. Zoro looked at the wall with wide eyes and a pale face.

"We have no idea..." said Usopp worried "It's not always comfortable hearing a yell next in your ear"

"Guys, there's something really terrible going on with him" said Chopper. Zoro put his palm on his forehead and took a deep quivered breath

"H..Him..?"

"THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Robin and Zoro at the same time. Luffy looked with wide eyes at Robin and Nami at Zoro

"God no..." whispered both softly

"Are you Zoro?" asked Luffy pointing to Robin

"Yea, you idiotic stupid witch!" yelled Robin. Luffy(N) eyes widened and she lowered her hand again. Nami looked at Zoro and Zoro looked at him with a pained expression

"You're Robin?" asked Nami. Everyone looked with wide eyes at Nami and then to Zoro. Zoro nodded softly

"U..Un, I am..." Sanji's heart broke down and he fell on his knees grabbing his chest, whispering 'M...Mellorine...'

Nami grabbed her hand a pulled her out bed.

"W..Wait, where are we going! I can't walk!" said Zoro loud. They walked towards the girl's room seeing Robin and Luffy sitting there. Nami closed the door and pulled Zoro to the bed. Robin looked at Zoro and vice versa.

"I kill the culprit if we find them..." said Robin mad. Zoro sighed and crossed her arms. She looked at 'her' body and sighed again. "Why are your boobs this big?"

"I told you!" yelled Nami exited "I'm not the only one getting irritated by it!" Zoro and Luffy glared at them and Robin and Nami gulped.

"They're beautiful..." said Robin with a fake smile. Nami nodded hoping they aren't mad anymore.

"This is a damn problem..." said Luffy biting on her thumb nail. Nami and Robin nodded.

"I'm afraid..." said Zoro. Nami snorted and Luffy glared at him

"Luffy, don't laugh! It isn't funny!" said Luffy

"Yes it is" laughed Nami "The though Zoro said he's afraid"

"I am Zoro, You nitwit!" yelled Robin mad. Nami laughed harder and Luffy chuckled.

"Ok, it's funny..." smiled Luffy "But they have to shower together and they have to go to the toilet..."

"Come on guys...I helped you too..." said Zoro pathetic

"You did but Zoro didn't" said Nami pointing to Robin "My first mate only laughed at me..."

"I really wanna kick your ass..." smirked Robin with a beating vein.

"Yea? Wanna fight bitch? I'm stronger" smirked Nami

"Oh my, Zoro can't fight with my devil fruit power..." said Zoro

"And you can't fight with my katana's..."

"Don't worry, our bodies still remembers the moves, it was really easy with Luffy's devil fruit power" grinned Luffy. Nami nodded softly. "But I still suggest that the two of you stay close to each other..." murmured Luffy. Nami looked sad at the ground and rubbed his upper arm.

"Heh, I kill every bastard who touch this body" grinned Robin already showing a fist

"It isn't that easy..." said Luffy "But we're strong with the four of us, the only thing is that you two have to train, but that's easy enough with the whole crew" Robin and Zoro smiled and nodded. Nami smiled to but he looked confused after hearing a rumble. He looked at Luffy and Luffy blushed looking to the other way.

"I hate your body"

"Yea, yea, I know, you're repeating yourself..." murmured Nami. Luffy stood up and looked at the deck, seeing everyone there.

"Is Sanji making breakfast?" asked Luffy. Usopp looked at her a bit surprised, seeing it was Nami who asked

"No, he's to the town...he's looking for the culprit" said Chopper

'Goddamned, I'm hungry...' thought Luffy with a pout. Robin stood up and walked to the deck, stretching

"I'm going to train!" said Robin

"In your pyjama! Are you crazy!" yelled Luffy

"I'm not going to change!"

"Hell yea, you do!" yelled Luffy again, grabbing Robin's pyjama, taking him with her. Nami and Zoro went on the deck and looked with wide eyes at the girl's room door, hearing an awful scream. Nami smirked and Zoro looked with wide scary eyes.

"I...its really weird knowing someone else is looking at my body..."

"Yea...I know..." said Nami sad. Zoro glanced at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Only my pirate queen can see my body..." said Nami with a sign "But I guess Nami has to be my pirate queen if it's going on like this..." Zoro looked with wide eyes and Nami walked towards the kitchen

'W...What did he say?'

-xxxxxxx-

Everyone sat in the kitchen, but Sanji wasn't back from the town. He really wanted Robin and Nami back...

"I'm hungry..." said Luffy. He stood up, and walked to the fright, unlocking it. "Hmm...I'm gonna make something of my own..."

"DON'T!" yelled Nami. Everyone looked at him and Nami blushed embarrassed.

"Captain-san...What's wrong?" asked Zoro.

"J...Just don't..."

"Why not?" asked Luffy confused this time.

"Euhm...Our bodies still remembers our movement's right? So just don't cook..." said Nami

"Why? Is it bad?" asked Luffy. She didn't remember him cooking. It had to be bad...or... Luffy grinned and grabbed eggs, pancake mix, waffle mix, orange juice and bacon. Nami looked with wide eyes and Luffy still grinned. Everyone looked with wide eyes or they were curious. Luffy made everything with ease and Nami sat down again with a facepalm. It smelt delicious and more bellies growled.

"N...Nami..." Luffy turned and mixed the pancakes without looking "Are you doing this or is this Luffy's body?" asked Chopper. Luffy grinned and looked at Nami

"Luffy, there's something you hid for us..." said Luffy licking the pancake powder from her lips. Nami looked at Luffy and he blushed. He put his head back in his handpalm 'I'm getting turned on by own MY body who licks powder from MY lips...I'm sick...' thought Nami 'No, wait...No, yes, I'm sick...' Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy smiled still looking at Nami waiting for an answer.

"Makino, a bar owner, taught me some stuff about cooking..." said Nami "Tada~"

"Really, why didn't you tell?"

"Because...Sanji cooks better"

"Oi, idiot! Why did Nami have to cook when Love-cook wasn't in the crew yet! We had to pay for her fucking cooking's!" said Robin furious.

"I dunno...I liked it when she was cooking in the kitchen or something..." said Nami honest

"My cooking wasn't bad!" said Luffy flipping a pancake.

"Hell it was!"

"No, it wasn't"

"Uhhuh!"

"Nuhhuh" Sanji opened the kitchen door and looked at Luffy and Robin fighting with each other, and, even worse, Luffy cooking. Everyone looked at him for a few minutes and he looked back.

"I'm gonna look further..." said Sanji and he closed the door again. Everyone sighed, agreeing they're going to train and find the culprit after breakfast. By the way, it was one sweet breakfast!

**.oOo.**

**Next: Nurse Nami and One Piece Academy comes (I hope) Friday or Saturday **


	11. ShiShi

"Is Sanji-kun back?" asked Luffy. Everyone looked at her and sighed.

"Nope" sighed Usopp "Haven't seen him"

"Where's Ro-Zoro?" asked Luffy correcting herself.

"What do you think..." murmured Zoro "He's sleeping on the deck"

"And you're reading..." said Luffy getting used to the sight "Where's Luffy?"

"Taking a shower" said Franky. Luffy's eyes widened and an evil smirk appeard on her face

"HE IS DEAD!" yelled Luffy mad. She ran towards the bathroom and knocked on the door. Brook and Chopper looked confused at her and lay their cards down, looking with interest.

"Luffy open up!" yelled Luffy mad. The door opened and Luffy prepared to scowl him but...He was crying? "What's wrong?" asked Luffy worried.

"I...I..." Luffy looked confused, untill she saw something on his leg.

"FUCK!" yelled Luffy. She stepped into the bathroom and locked the door

"Am I going to die?" asked Nami whipping his tears away

"No" said Luffy looking for something in the closet.

"Then what is it?" asked Nami. Luffy turned and looked sad at him.

"Take a shower...I'm going to grab some clothes for you, make sure to clean your leg..."

"It hurts..." Luffy stopped with searching and looked sad at him again. Luffy walked towards Nami and pulled him in a hug. Nami's eyes widened but relaxed after a few seconds.

"It's going to be ok...I promise..." said Luffy brushing his hair softly. She kissed his head and let go of him. "I'll be right back" She walked away and cursed softly. She looked towards the sleeping Robin and walked to him. She kicked him awake.

"What do you want bitch..." murmured Robin rubbing his eyes. Luffy went on his knees with a dead glare.

"Your first period is going to start asshole!" said Luffy mad. Robin's eyes widened and his mouth parted a bit

"Sorry what?"

"Robin and I have at the same time our period..." said Luffy.

"Do you mean..." Robin pointed to the bathroom

"You're clever...But Robin is going to help you with that, not me..." Robin's eyes widened

"Fuck..."

"That's what I said" Luffy stood up and walked towards the girl quarter, grabbing some clean clothes. She walked back to the bathroom and looked at Robin first. He still sat there thinking what he should do. Luffy opened the door and the shower was already on but Nami sat on the ground, hugging his knees. Luffy walked to a little table and put the clothes on the table. She walked back to Nami and grabbed her wrist.

"Ne Luffy..." murmured Luffy "Zoro also has a problem now...You're not the only one..." He said nothing. "Come on..."

"I've had it..." murmured Nami. He looked at Luffy with a mad serious frown. "I was almost raped...And now this...I don't even know what this is...It hurts like hell!"

"Luffy you're right..." said Luffy with a sign "We are going to the island after this...Luna is back at the bar" Nami looked back at the ground and nodded a bit. "Just take a shower, I'll be right back..." Luffy walked towards the door.

"Nami" Luffy turned and blinked "H..Hurry up..." Luffy grinned and nodded.

"Ah" Luffy opened the door and he heard Luffy locking the door. He smiled and walked towards the kitchen. She opened the door and everyone looked at her exept for Zoro who's been reading.

"Robin" Zoro looked up with a confused frown "Come here" Zoro stood up and everyone looked confused. Luffy whispered something in her ear and her eyes widened.

"Really?" asked Zoro

"Yea, so go to Zoro and help him..." Zoro nodded softly and walked out of the dining room. Luffy looked at Franky and Usopp and they looked at him

"What's wrong?" asked Franky

"Nothing" smiled Luffy softly. Usopp and Franky looked at him and nodded a bit. Luffy walked away and walked towards the mast, sitting on the bench. He sighed and waited for the door to open. Luffy thought for a second if Chopper didn't have something for the pain...But he doesn't, he never thought about things like that...Luffy heard the door unlock and she stood up. She walked towards the door and opened the door quietly. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She locked the door and looked at Nami. Luffy smiled and Nami looked embarresed.

"So...What do I have?" asked Nami. Luffy blinked. She was surprised he wanted to know.

"We girl menstruate once in a month for a week long...Do you know what that is?" asked Luffy. Nami shook his head.

"N...No...But...If you have such pains every month then..." Luffy tilted her head, curious about what he has to say "If you can do it, then...Me too!"

"Ok..." said Luffy "Get ready..."

-xxxx-

"Ok!" yelled Nami "We're going to Luna's bar and we are going to ask questions to her"

"Why her?" asked Chopper

"She was the last one who saw everyone normal" said Usopp. Nami nodded softly. The heard something below. Nami and Luffy looked confused and looked over the railing

"Sanji!" smiled Nami.

"Sanji-kun!" grinned Luffy "Have you seen Luna?" asked Luffy. Sanji took a long drag.

"FUCK!" yelled Sanji "I didn't ask her!" Luffy and Nami looked with half lidded eyes and a sweat drop.

"Ok guys! Let's go!" yelled Nami. Luffy smiled, happy he was ok again.

"It's going good with Luffy..." smiled Zoro

"Yea, and how's it going with Zoro?" asked Luffy

"He's sleeping in my bed right now, my menstruation is a bit more...painful..."

"Yea...I know..." said Luffy. The jumped from the deck and landed on the ground. They walked towards the town with everyone and stood before the bar. Everyone gulped one time and stepped inside.

"Where's Luna!" yelled Nami. Everyone was quiet and looked towards the bar. Luna opened the curtain, which hides her storage room, and walked behind her bar.

"Yea?" asked Luna. The crew walked towards her. Nami pointed to Luffy

"She's in my body!"

"And he's in mine..." said Luffy blushing how stupid that has must sounded

"Really?" asked Luna confused "But what do I have to do with this?"

"Well..." Zoro grabbed a wanted poster out of her pocket "Have you seen her? We fought with her before we came here. I guess you did, she is your mother..." The strawhat crew looked with wide eyes at Zoro

"You didn't tell us this" said Luffy surprised "How did you know?" Zoro held the wanted poster next too Luna and Luna blinked.

"They look like each other..." said Nami  
"Ok..." sighed Luna "But she isn't my mother...She's my grandmother..."

"Eh?" asked Zoro, Nami and Luffy.

"You're grandmother!" said Sanji "That can't be! She's beautiful!"

"Just follow me to the storage room...Julie, could you help the others please?" asked Luna to the blond woman.

"Sure, Luna-sama" the strawhat-crew followed Luna to the storage room and sat down on the ground.

"My grandmother has eaten a switch akama no mii...She can change personallities, but only a girl and a boy...She gain youth everytime she does that...That's why she looks so young. And...I know the cure..." said Luna

"YOU DO!" yelled the strawhat crew happy

"A..ah..." said Luna a bit...afraid? insecure?

"Why do you say it like you don't wanna say it?" asked Nami

"Well...It's a bit...Embaressing...There are two ways..."

"TWO!" yelled the crew surprised this time

"Well...Yea..." she said again insecure.  
"Tell us!" yelled the crew impatient

"The people who switched have to make love or love..."


	12. We're

**Send me a message when you don't get it**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

"We what…" asked Luffy with wide eyes

"What does that mean?" asked Nami with crossed arms and a confused frown.

"Doesn't she-"

"He"

"He knows what it means?" asked Luna after correcting herself with Usopps help.

"N...No, he doesn't" murmured Luffy.

"I have to do what with Zoro?" asked Zoro with wide eyes.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Sanji. "I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

"I don't get it..." murmured Nami

"Is that even legal!" yelled Luffy mad "I can't do that to my own body with different...'tools'"

"Come on! Explain" yelled Nami. Luffy glanced at Nami with a huge blush.

"I...I can't" murmured Luffy "I'm feeling nauseous..."

"But hey, Luffy and Zoro have their period now, so you don't need to use a condom and it feels even better like that" said Franky in his pose. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji glared at him.

"I KILL YOU!" yelled Luffy and Sanji.

"How did you know that? We didn't tell someone..." murmured Zoro

"YOU STUPID HENTAI FREAK!" yelled Luffy. Luffy blinked a few times and grinned fast. "Hentai uh? Why don't you explain Luffy what 'it' means" grinned Luffy

"Eh?"

"Tell him what 'it' means as punishment!"

"HEEEH! Why me!" yelled Franky.

"I told you! As punishment!"

"Ok...Mugiwara...Listen!" Nami looked at Franky and blinked a few times. "Ahmmnamnm"

"Whut?" said everybody in unison.

"Niii..." Franky sighed "It's hard explaining something like this! Give me some time! I promise it's getting SUUPEER!"

"Just tell him!"

"OK! Mugiwara! Making love is the most beautiful thing in the whole world-"

"Franky...That's gross..." murmured Usopp

"Shut up. Mugiwara...When a woman and a man-"

"Franky! Hurry up!" yelled Luffy

"Do it yourself!" yelled Franky

"Captain-san, do you know what sex is?" asked Zoro. Nami nodded "You have to do that with Nami" Nami blinked a few times.

"I have to do what!"

"SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT MAKING LOVE IS BUT YOU DO KNOW WHAT SEX IS!"

"Yea!"

"Moron..." whispered Luffy

"I don't want this..." murmured Nami

"Me neither..." murmured Luffy "Isn't there another way?"

"The only thing I can say and understand is that you have to make love or to make love..." murmured Luna

"That doesn't even make sense..." murmured Sanji

"I think it makes sense..." said Zoro "Maybe we will be shot back into our body after the...

Process...?"

"Ok...That makes sense..." said Usopp "But the second doesn't make sense..."

"We have to make love or to make love..." whispered Luffy

"Waaaah! I don't even want to talk about this!" yelled Nami mad "I'm going back to the ship"  
"Ah, Luffy wait!" yelled Luffy, but he was already gone "So now what?"

"The stupid moron! We have to talk about this!" yelled Sanji mad

"Was this really what your grandmother said?" asked Luffy. Luna nodded softly.

"That's the only thing she told me..."

"Shit..." murmured Luffy

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Zoro! Wake up!" yelled Nami barging the door in. Robin sat up straight.

"What do you want, asshole?" asked Robin less politely

"We have the cure..."

"So you are Nami!" said Robin already feeling hope

"No...The cure is...I have to make 'love' to Nami and you to Robin..." said Nami bluntly without any blush.

"What's that you say?" asked Robin not believing him. "I swear, if you lied..."

"I can't lie" Robin's eyes widened

"Is that the only cure?" Luffy nodded. "Well...We have no choice right? I want my own body. I do everything for that" said Robin ploffing back in her pillow. Nami looked at Robin with a red face.

Damnit...

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The Mugiwara crew came on the deck and they were still discussing. They saw Nami on the deck looking in the front of her. Luffy followed her gaze but didn't see something.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy. Nami looked up and blushed again.

"I told Zoro..." murmured Nami "He said that he would do anything for his body..." Zoro blushed. But she wasn't the only one. Everyone blushed

"So he wants to do it?" asked Luffy. Nami nodded.

"And I was thinking...Maybe it's better if we did...it?"

"WHAT!" yelled the whole Mugiwara crew.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Luffy mad

"Nami...Listen" murmured Nami "This is the only way...To get our bodies back"

"Lu-"

"It's not like I want to...But I want my body back..."

"I KILL-" Luffy cut Sanji off.

"You're right..." murmured Luffy with a huge blush "But I want to wait with this...After your period..."

"Ok..." murmured Nami "I'm going to the bathroom..." said Nami turning to the bathroom

"Nami-swan...You can't mean this..."

"Yes...Yes I do! We want our bodies back! And we have to do this if it's the only way! Couldn't you see the pain in Luffy's face!" yelled Luffy. Everyone was quiet for a while

"Ok..." murmured Sanji.

"And after this, I'm going to beat that old stupid hag dead..."

"Good morning" Nami looked around and yawned. The only one sitting in the room was Nami in Luffy's body, Sanji and Chopper.

"Good morning" murmured Nami rubbing her eye. "Where are we going after all this is finished?"

"Robin told me but I forgot...Mostly because you have a short memory...Or something"

"Stingy...Well, I'm going to ask them myself!" said Nami. Nami walked to the deck and looked for the green haired bookworm. But he only could find a green haired sleepyhead. Nami looked confused and looked for the black-haired sleepyhead, but found a black-haired bookworm. Nami thought for a second.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**...  
Hope you like it XD Zoro and Robin are back again, if you didn't get that =3**


	13. Back

"Nami! Nami!" yelled Nami running into the dining room. Luffy looked with surprised eyes and Sanji almost let his pan fall.

"Idiot!" yelled Sanji. He looked at Nami and went depressive "Sorry..." Sanji murmured.

"Nami! Come outside!" He grabbed Luffy by her wrist and pulled her outside. He pointed at Robin and Zoro and Luffy's eyes widened.

"What the...? Why is Robin reading and Zoro sleeping?" Luffy looked at Nami and Nami looked at Zoro and Robin "You don't think...?" Nami nodded softly. Luffy frowned mad and walked towards Robin. Robin looked up from her book and gulped a bit.

"How was it?" asked Luffy with crossed arms. Robin put her book down. "Well? With protection or without?"

"With" she said "But we wanted to go back to our bodies...So we did..."

"Really? You didn't wait for the period or stuff?"

"No" Luffy pouted mad.

"So...You did what Luna said?" asked Luffy

"Yea..." said Robin "I'm sorry..." Luffy cursed softly and looked towards Nami. Nami looked with a sad expression and Luffy looked back at Robin.

"I don't want to..." said Luffy

"I didn't want to, either...But we had no choice...Neither do you...I'm sorry, ca-navigator-san..." Luffy pouted and walked back towards Nami

"So...?" asked Nami

"After your period..." murmured Luffy

"Damnit..." murmured Nami looking at the ground with a pout.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

"Luffy, lunch is ready..." said Luffy walking towards Sunny. Nami sighed and stood up. He looked at the sea one time and pouted

"Do you think everything is going to be the same after this?" asked Nami. Luffy blinked confused and tilted her head a bit

"Huh?" asked Luffy "What do you mean?" Nami turned looking at Luffy

"Do you think everything is still the same between us after this? We won't change, right?"

"Of course not!" laughed Luffy. Nami still looked sad and Luffy's laugh disappeared. Nami turned back looking at the sea,  
"Luffy...Don't worry, we won't change..." said Luffy with a comforting smile. Nami still pouted and turned to Luffy. Luffy's eyes widened when he saw Luffy...He cried? "Luffy, why are you crying..." asked Luffy

"I don't want to..." said Nami "I don't wanna cry and I don't wanna do that thing with you..." mumbled Nami walking towards Luffy. Luffy looked at Nami with a sad frown.

"Me neither..." murmured Luffy. "Let's go...They are waiting" Luffy turned and wanted to walk to the dining room but...

"Nami, wait..." Luffy turned and looked confused.

"Yea?"

"E...Euhm..." Nami thought for a second "Do you mind doing it the first time with me?"

"What?" asked Luffy shocked "Why the hell do YOU say that!"

"B...Because..You're really gloomy and quiet since you knew about the solution, and I thought that you hated the idea you have to do it with me and even in my body and I might not even be the right one for you and I have no idea why I'm even thinking this..." Luffy blinked a view times and rubbed his forehead.

"Why are you thinking this!" yelled Luffy mad "I don't want you to think this!"

"Yea, well...I'm not even thinking this! You are!"

"What!" yelled Luffy "It's my fault now!"

"I don't know why I was thinking this!" yelled Nami mad "This is your body and your...Thinking thing!"

"That thing is called brains! Something you lack!" yelled Luffy mad

"I don't lack anything!"

"I wish you lack stupidity!"

"I don't!" yelled Nami

"I figured!"

"Why are you being so bitchy! I just told you what I thought and this is what I get in return!" asked Nami mad. Luffy gasped a bit and pouted.

"Sorry..." murmured Luffy "I don't know what's wrong with me..." Nami pouted and walked towards the dining room. Luffy turned and looked at the mad Nami. Luffy's expression turned sad.

'Why did I do that...?'

"Give me something to eat!" yelled Nami slamming the door open. Everyone looked with wide eyes and Nami walked to his place. He sat down and pouted with crossed arms. Luffy walked into the dining room and sat down on her place with a guilty expression. Everyone looked at them. Sanji gave them their food and Nami ate fast. Luffy didn't even say something about his eating manner in her body and just ate a bit. Robin and Zoro looked at each other and looked back at Nami and Luffy. Sanji sat on his place and looked at Zoro.

"Zoro" Sanji said casually. Zoro looked surprised at Sanji and blinked. 'No 'marimo?'

"You know I have to kill you later..." said Sanji eating his food. Zoro blinked again and laughed hard after.

"Hahahaha! You and killing me? Hahahaha! No" Sanji glared at Zoro

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, I'm going to kill Luffy later too"

"No, you don't..." said Nami in a low dangerous voice "Try to touch me..."

"Sorry..." murmured Luffy. Everyone looked at Luffy this time. "I just don't want to hurt you..." Nami looked at Luffy and blinked "That's what I think..."

"The hell are you talking about?" asked Usopp. Luffy looked at Nami waiting for his expression

"That is something I would say..." murmured Nami. Everyone looked confused but Zoro and Robin smiled, knowing what they were talking about.

"You really have to ignore your thoughts..." said Zoro yawning. Nami and Luffy smiled sheepishly

"I think you're right" smiled Luffy. Nami nodded.

"And by the way...I think you better can do it fast..." murmured Zoro

"I KILL YOU!"

"Shut up, Curly-brow with a short attention span..." said Zoro "But I mean, it's getting harder if you wait longer"

"You didn't even wait!" yelled Nami and Luffy in unison

"I didn't mean it like that!" yelled Zoro

"Zoro-kun meant that you two are even getting more worse...You two already think the thoughts the real owner have to think"

'Zoro-kun...' thought everyone.

"Sorry, my brain hurts..." said Luffy

"I get it!" said Nami with a smile "You think what I actually think and I think what you actually think!"

"...Seriously..." murmured Luffy rubbing his scalp. "I even feel just as stupid as you..."

"But what about the..." Nami didn't want to continue

"Period?" asked Franky butting in. Nami glared at him

"Yes...Yes, my period"

"I'm going to wait after that..." said Luffy

"Navigator-san, 4 minus 2..." Luffy looked at Robin and blinked

"OMF ODA! I CAN'T EVEN...!" Luffy pulled his hair out of his head. "I'm going to bed..." murmured Luffy depressed. She walked away.

"I'm taking a shower!" smiled Nami running towards the bathroom. Zoro and Robin also walked to the deck and Sanji cleaned the dishes. Four confused crew members are left behind.

"Since when did Robin and Zoro switched back to normal?"


	14. Again!

**Sorry for the late update…Could someone please, I don't care who, please update a NamixLuffy one-shot? I accept K-rated, K+-rated, T-rated and M-rated. I don't care who writes it, how long or even what...****but I need some LuffyxNami stories, now. And not written by me...I just need my dosis...**

**Thanks for the hint, Shadow Blackheart! About the dots XD  
**

**Disclaimer: Oda Eichiiro is the god. He owns One Piece  
-**

"Luffy..." Nami opened his eyes and looked at Luffy. Nami lay relaxed on the grassy deck without a care. Luffy stood in his sunlight, which made him a bit irritated

"What?" asked Nami pinching one eyes closed. Luffy's frown turned even worse.

"You can't lie to me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nami yawning.

"A woman can't menstruate three whole fucking weeks." Nami's eyes widened and he sat up directly.

"Well...Maybe I can?"

"No...No, you can't, and I know you can't..." Luffy went a bit closer to Nami "...Because you are me..."

"Well...I still am..."

"Then...Let me pull your pants off, shall we?" Nami's eyes widened and grabbed his pantsbelt. Luffy looked with a seductive smirk

"No..." murmured Nami

"Why not?" she said in a rough voice

"B...Because...Ok, ok...It's already over..."

"You idiot!" yelled Luffy "Why didn't you say sooner! We already could go back in our own bodies if you just said so!"

"I just don't want to!" yelled Nami mad "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You can't hurt me!" yelled Luffy irritated "Let's do it and we're over it!"

"Why are you saying this like it's easy!"

"Because it is!"

"Stop fighting and make up your minds." murmured Zoro with a mad frown. Nami and Luffy glared at him saying he shouldn't intervene.

"Luffy..." Nami looked up with a frown "Do you still want to be pirate king?" asked Luffy serious. Nami's eyes widened. 'Good job' smiled Robin turning the next page "It's not going to work if you stay in my body..." Nami's expression turned mad and looked

Nami pouted, murmuring "Nami...Can't we wait a bit longer?"

"No!" yelled Luffy mad. She grabbed Nami on the hem of his shirt and dragged him towards the bedroom.

"You can't be serious!" panicked Nami. "Let go off me! Captain's order!" Luffy turned his head a bit with an evil smirk

"I. Am. The. Captain." She smirked. Nami tried to unclasp Luffy's hands and it almost worked...But Luffy pulled her whole arm around his waist, not letting him go. Every crew member looked with wide eyes, minus Sanji who looked with range...But he had no idea who he should be mad at...Nami's soul wants it...But Nami's body won't...But he wanted Nami back as fast as possible, so he won't but in...

Luffy stomped towards her room and pulled Nami, slamming the door closed. Nami still struggled, but with no avail...

"Come on! This isn't funny!" cried Nami. Luffy pulled Nami towards to bed and let go of his shirt. She went on her knees before Nami and frowned sad.

"Luffy...Serious...I don't want this either...But we have to...It's not like I really like it, but we have no other choice..."

"B...But...Nami..." Nami whipped her tears away and looked at Luffy. Luffy still looked sad and touched his cheek. Nami looked expressionless

"I'm sorry I've threated you bad..." murmured Luffy sad. Nami blinked a few times and still looked expressionless. "I was unfair...Sorry, I should have listened to you, I was selfish..." Nami's expression turned also a bit sad and looked at the floor "But let's be honest, we only were unlucky...Weren't we?" Nami nodded a bit and trembled thinking about the time he almost got raped... "I...I'm scared too..." murmured Luffy with a sweet smile. Nami blinked and smiled back...He was a bit relieved. Luffy smiled and looked at her, glad he smiled a bit.

"Nami... I have to admit something..." murmured Nami. Luffy blinked a few times and she frowned mad.

"What, Luffy." said Luffy steady

"I...Euhm..."

"Luffy."

"I kept looking into the mirror for hours..." Luffy eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit

"Why!" asked Luffy shocked

"I...You...I don't know...I also want everthing to back just as it was...I just want to look at you instead of me..." murmured Nami. Luffy smiled a bit and patted Nami's head.

"That's really sweet." smiled Luffy. Luffy thought for a second and blushed "How are we going to do this?" she asked. Nami thought too with a pout.

"Euhm...Well...First a kiss? I really liked that." He smiled. Luffy smiled and nodded. Luffy

went a bit closer and Nami already felt her breath on his lips. Nami smiled a bit and their lips touched softly

"Is that what you demanded?" asked Luffy sneaky. Nami smiled and nodded shy. Luffy grinned and kissed him again softly. They parted again and looked into each others eyes.

"Luffy...I have to admit something too...I...I like you for a long time already...I think since Arlong..." mumbled Luffy. Nami smiled and nodded

"I love you, too." grinned Nami. "I don't know when it happened though..." Luffy gasped and looked with wide eyes

"I said like, not love!"

"What's the difference?" asked Nami tilting his head. Luffy blinked and thought. A smile appeared on her face.

"I love you." grinned Luffy. Both their eyes widened and only looked at each other and pointed at each other.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

**-  
Lalala~ Only one chapter to go~  
**


	15. Yay!

**Since when did Brook join the story? He wasn't included it chapter one O_o Nami-sensei I don't know how to spell love comes later, for I want the real tenth member to be included! Enjoy the last chapter! Sorry by the way, I don't like fighting scenes!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!**

Everyone looked with wide eyes and they ran towards the girl's quarter. They opened the door and Luffy and Nami looked into each other's eyes. The crew just waited until they were finished with looking. Nami and Luffy turned looking at the crew and gasped.

"What happened?" asked Zoro getting impatient

"We…We're…" began Nami

"I'm dumb again!" yelled Luffy happy running circles in the room. Everyone looked with wide eyes… They weren't naked so they didn't make love…But what happened?

"What happened?" repeated Robin.

"W…We said we love each other…And we're back…" murmured Nami looking at her hands. She walked towards the mirror and touched her face. Luffy ran towards her and looked into the mirror, making the weirdest faces ever. The crew looked astounded. What the hell happened.

"YOU CONFESSED!" yelled the blonde mad. Luffy and Nami turned and shivered. Sanji stomped towards them and they crept into a corner.

"Well, easy to explain, actually…" smiled Nami holding on Luffy tight.

"We love each other, that's all…" said Luffy with a pout. Sanji's eyebrow twitched.

"THAT'S ALL?" he yelled mad. Robin and Zoro blinked confused.

"That's all you did?" asked Zoro. Both nodded innocent. Sanji turned to Zoro with a mad frown. "That's weird…"

"Not exactly…" said Robin thoughtful. "They confessed, so they literally 'made' love…" Nami and Luffy blinked and thought

"You're right!" yelled both. Nami shuddered a bit and ran toward the bathroom.

"I'm a girl!" she yelled happy. Everyone looked with half lidded eyes at the bathroom door. Luffy grinned and looked into the mirror again. He pulled on his cheek and shot it back.

"Awesome…" he said softly. He's back again! Nami came back from the bathroom with a huge grin on her face. She smiled and looked into the mirror again together with Luffy. Zoro sighed  
and walked away. He had t do all kinds of stuff with Robin and Luffy and Nami didn't even have to do something. Robin walked away too and Usopp and Chopper were next, dragging Sanji with them. Franky and Brook smiled and closed the door. Nami and Luffy still looked into the mirror with a smile. They looked at each other through the window and smiled. Luffy took Nami's hand and smiled

"I'm holding your hand…" He smiled softly. Nami smiled too and brushed her thumb over her hand.

"Yea…It feels weird." She grinned "I'm not stretching anymore…" Luffy laughed with his eyes closed and Nami gave Luffy a quick kiss on his cheek. Luffy made a throaty voice and Nami laughed this time.

"I like seeing your boobs like this better!" Nami turned crimson red and Luffy looked down at his chest. "I see my feet again!" Nami pouted and wanted to smack him on his head…But no, she didn't…She loved him way too much. Nami and Luffy walked towards the deck, still hand in hand and walked towards the aquarium room, hoping the crew was there. They were there. They opened the door and smiled.

"We're going to kick an old lady's ass" grinned Luffy. Everyone grinned and nodded, ready for their captains order!

.oOo.

"Ok, guys…The things we know is that she's an old lady, but looks like a young female and she's also a captain…She looks like Luna and I guess she's strong…" said Nami, giving everyone information. Everyone nodded. Franky gave everyone a portable walkie-talkie Den-Den Mushi. They parted ways and looked for her. They looked everywhere and asked even Luna if she had seen her, but with no effort. Nami and Luffy heard something from their Den-Den Mushi.

"Guys! I have a clue!" yelled Chopper "I can smell them!"

"Amazing!" yelled Nami and Luffy happy "Where are you?"

"I'm in the city center!"

"Ok! We're coming!" Nami grabbed Luffy's hand and ran towards the city center. It was really crowded but they heard Sanji and Zoro fight, so it was easy to find. Nami smacked them on their heads and grabbed Luffy's hand again after her deed. Sanji glared at Luffy and Luffy only grinned.

"Ok, ready?" asked Chopper. Everyone nodded and walked behind Chopper. They walked faster and towards a hill with a little building. They walked on the hill and stood before the window after some effort. Luffy and Nami didn't let go of their hands since the ship and it irritates Sanji terrible. Franky and Usopp opened the two big doors and the whole mugiwara crew stood ready

"So…You are smarter than other victims…" The crew blinked hearing a weird voice. "But I think my granddaughter helped with this…" Everyone frowned mad and entered the building.

"Why are you doing this!" yelled Luffy.

"I make people realize they love each other…You two aren't letting your hands go…"

"Ok…We have to thank you for that, but it was a sick way…" said Nami.

"Why did you have to do it to others?" asked Zoro "To the people who don't feel more then friendship?"

"Well…That's a shame…" she said "I also do it for my eternal youth…" She stood up and walked towards the crew. She really looked like Luna, only slightly older. "But I don't understand why you all are so mad?"

"Some guys almost used Nami's body, and I was the temporally owner of her body! We had to take shower with each other and we even had to go to the bathroom! Do you really think its normal for us not to be mad?" The lady chuckled.

"Well…I hear you got smarter…You had a pretty good argument there…I guess you took some smartassness away from your darling…" Luffy pouted mad and held Nami's hand a bit tighter.

"I don't give a shit about that. I do know you switched more bodies next to ours, so switch them back!"

"What makes you think I switched more bodies?"

"Well, seeing how young you look…" said Sanji lighting his cigarette. The lady smirked.

"Well, aren't you smart..." The lady lifted her arms "But I'm smart too." a few crewmembers came from behind her. Luffy's crew stood in a fighting position and Nami and Luffy finally let go of each other.

"Get them! I take care of this old Baa-san..." said Luffy also standing in a fighting position.

"Let me introduce myself..." Luffy cocked an eyebrow "My name is Yuki. You don't have to do an introducing, for I already know you..."

"I wasn't planning to." He said with an angry expression. He glanced at his crew and figured they would be ok. He looked back at Yuki again and Yuki only stood. She didn't do something. She smirked and lifted her finger, making Luffy move a bit. 'What's she planning?' thought Luffy.

"Whaaaaa!" yelled Nami. Luffy looked up and gasped, seeing Zoro, Robin and Nami smacking themselves.

"The hell!" yelled Luffy. Yuki only smiled and moved her other finger, letting Luffy fall.

"Don't forget... I still control your soul..." She smirked.

"What!" yelled Nami

"For how long!" yelled Zoro mad. Zoro walked uncontrollable towards Usopp and almost kicked him for Usopp avoided him.

"This isn't making any sense...How can you control our body if you only control our soul?" asked Robin confused walking towards Luffy. Luffy still lay on the ground and couldn't move. Robin almost kicked Luffy but Luffy grabbed her leg. Yuki gasped

"How did you...!"

"No idea..." grinned Luffy sitting up. Yuki shivered a bit when someone stood behind her. She turned and a smirking Zoro and a mad Sanji stood behind her.

"What kind of fruit did you eat?" asked Zoro grabbing her wrist with effort.

"Soru (soul) Soru no mii..." She said mad. She looked at her crewmembers and they were all K.O. "How can you all control your soul?" she asked confused

"Dunno..." said Nami, Luffy, Robin and Zoro.

"Maybe because their souls are strong" laughed Brook.

"A...And how did you finish my crew of!"

"Maybe because I have a strong crew" grinned Luffy

"How can you control our soul?" asked Robin curious but also mad.

"You four have been in my control since you've switched bodies. My soru soru no beam touched your souls and I had the opportunity to switch them, which I did"

"Bitch..." said Zoro

"I don't get it..." said Luffy confused

"Remember the beam we saw before Zoro and Robin switched bodies? It touched us during our fight in the beginning and we switched bodies, because that bitch wanted that" said Nami mad, pointing at Yuki.

"Better for your live if you don't control our souls anymore!" said Zoro. He held her wrist even tighter, making her grunt in pain.

"Usopp, do you have seastone handcuffs?" asked Nami. Usopp nodded and searched in his bag. He gave the handcuffs to Nami and Nami grinned putting them around Yuki's wrists. Yuki turned weak and Sanji tilted her up. They walked towards the marine base and placed Yuki and her crew members, carried by the others, before the huge port. They left them there and figured everything would be fine, once a marine found them. They walked away and smiled

"Guys! I want cola! Let's go to Luna!"

"Nice idea! Yohohohoho!" laughed Brook

"YOSH!" yelled Luffy.

.oOo.

It was already late and everyone was back again. They told everything to Luna and Luna found it strange for Yuki being so weak... It's true, they were stronger.  
Nami stood before the railing on the upperdeck and looked at the sea with a frown. They finally could go to the next island. Nami pouted sad and thought about Yuki... How she could control their bodies...Was the first kiss with Luffy also controlled by her...? Do they really love each other or do they think that? She looked at Sunny, but Luffy wasn't sitting there, which is rare. She sighed and figured he was downstairs in the kitchen, whining for food... She sighed again but gasped fast when someone poked her waists. She turned and Luffy gave a little wave with a grin. Nami smiled and turned around again... looking at the sea. Luffy pouted sad and stood next to her, but instead looked at her and not the sea.

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy sad

"..." Nami thought and sighed again "I don't know...I'm sorry..." Luffy looked gently at her and grabbed her hand softly. Nami looked at their hands and smiled. She looked at Luffy and Luffy also smiled, happy she smiled. Nami went closer and gave a little kiss on his lips. They parted fast and looked at each other

'No...' thought Nami 'It was wrong...'

"I love you..." smiled Nami. She knows for sure. It felt different when Yuki controlled her and when she does something on her own. She kissed him again and smiled against his lips, parting fast again

"I love you too..." He grinned. Nami hugged him and he hugged her back...

"Is it ok if I want to be the pirate queen...?" asked Nami

"And what if someone else is going to be the pirate king? I'm going to lose you! I don't want that..." he said with a pout. Nami smiled, feeling the butterflies in her belly.

"Your pirate queen..." Luffy grinned and kissed her forehead

"Deal!" They hugged again and smiled.

"Nami..."

"Hmm?"

"I liked your body..." Nami turned crimson and Luffy grinned.

"Thank you..." she smiled "I liked yours too...Your abs...And hard muscles..." Luffy turned crimson this time and Luffy grinned. Nami and Luffy kissed passionate.

Yes, they liked each other's body, but they still want their own bodies, with their own hearts and own butterflies in their bellies...

The end.


End file.
